


I'm Cooking

by kazorashi



Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Family, Food, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazorashi/pseuds/kazorashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lara cooks, Blake tries to help, Arthur doesn't want him to, Dash doesn't know what to do, and the ladies get a laugh from watching them all.  Except Agatha, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanksgiving with Friends

"Akeela!" Lara cries out and rushes down the stairs of her apartment. The Asian beauty, who is waiting by the stove, looks towards the entrance of the kitchen to her friend. 

"What's up?" She asks while taking a spoon and sips the algae soup. _'This could use a little more sea salt.'_ She thinks to herself as Lara rushes to the refrigerator. The stress could be seen on the cocoa maiden's forehead as her large eyes searched desperately for something. "What're you looking for?" Akeela asks. 

"Have you seen the turkey anywhere?" Lara questions in such a rush that Akeela took a moment to stop and think about what her friend just said. Then she raised a brow. 

"Yeeeeah, it's already in the oven. Thanks to yours truly." Akeela pointed to herself and then pressed a button on the oven showing the girls the status of the turkey. 

"Looks like it'll be done in two hours or so. Probably a little longer." Akeela turns to Lara and see's the immediate look of relief wash over. She giggled. "What? Worried, huh? Don't worry about it. With me here, nothing can go wrong this Thanksgiving." Both woman laughed. To them, Lara's little brother and her mother (and maybe even Dash), it was a no brainer. Lara wasn't the best cook around. She could barely cook at all. But it never stopped her from trying. Akeela would even put cooking as one of the top three worsts traits about her, second only to her short temper. Which made Akeela ask her friend, "Why are you so eager to make a lot of food this year? And not have our usual Chinese take-out?"

Lara pouted a bit but gave a defeated look at Akeela. Folding her arms, she answered. "Dash and I had a little falling out." Akeela raised a very high brow and scoffed. Lara only narrowed her eyes in response. "Don't look at me like that. He can be just as stubborn as I can."

_'Finding that very hard to believe.'_ Akeela thought to herself but urged for Lara to continue. 

"And well, so... I almost got hurt when I didn't listen to him. You know, Pre-Cog that he is. He can see things." Lara waved her hand in the air to dismiss the thought. "We argued earlier that day. I said some things I shouldn't have. And now, to make it up for him, I invited him over for Thanksgiving dinner with...us..." She trailed off.  
Akeela cleared her throat. "And?" She added. Lara pursed her lips.

"And he said he would come on one condition. No take-outs, I cook the food."

"Wow." Akeela said in a flat voice. She was impressed that someone could make Lara do something so daring as to try to cook a whole feast. "Why am I helping you then?" Lara gave her the look. 

"It's not like he didn't say I couldn’t have any _help_." She replied and looked to the soup. "How's the soup?" Akeela handed Lara the spoon so she could take a sip. She made a face. 

"I know, I know." Akeela started. "It needs mo--" 

"It's good." 

"--re sea sa—what?" Akeela had to stop herself from frowning as Lara nodded appreciatively. Looking over the soup again, Akeela bit her lower lip. _'It's not possible... She also has bad taste?'_ "Maybe you should taste again?" She whispered, frowning a bit. 

"Okay, next is that we make the salad." The dark skinned woman spoke loudly, clapping her hands together. "Let's see... What would he like?" Lara mumbled and searched the fridge. 

"Would who like?" Akeela questioned with interest as she grabbed the sea salt and snuck a few shakes in. 

"Dash. I remembered that he's allergic to cucumbers and am trying to find a substitute." 

"Definitely tomatoes." Akeela recommended. Lara nodded her head and grabbed the rather large bag of tomatoes from the fridge. "Whoa, why so many?" 

"We're having a lot of people this year Akeela. It's not just Dash." Lara then brought out a cutting board and a knife. "Dash invited everyone." 

"Everyone?" Akeela gasped and her grip on the spoon tightened. "Who's...everyone?" 

"Arthur, hopefully not Agatha, and--" Before Lara could finish, the doorbell rang. "Ah, that's probably another one of my helpers." Lara grinned and started to walk out the kitchen. 

"ASK WHO IT IS!" Akeela shouted. Lara looked back over her shoulder, a little stunned. 

"Relax, I know who it is." 

Akeela grit her teeth together and closed her fists tightly at the face that popped up in her head. _'If it's that no good, think he's better than me, fake hacker, scrawny ugly little...'_ Her thoughts came unfinished as Lara walked in with her _helper_. Standing up straighter, the oriental beauty looked at the pot _"Wally the Bitch"_ was currently holding in his hands. He had also seemed to stiffen a bit. 

"Freshman." He bit out. 

"Babysitter." She sneered. "What's in the pot?" Akeela asked whilst motioning her head. 

"Algae soup." Wally replied in an even tone. 

"We don't want it. Get it out of my sight." She growled. 

"That's enough you two!" Lara intervened before Akeela could throw the spoon (which was already raised above her head). She ushered for Wally to put the pot of algae soup on the table and looked as her helpers couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Whether they hated each other or had some secret sexual tension between the two, Lara bit her bottom lip on worry. _'Is this... Going to be alright?'_ She asked herself.

But more importantly, was Dash worth it?


	2. Enter, Arthur and Andromeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lara cooks, Blake tries to help, Arthur doesn't want him to, Dash doesn't know what to do, and the ladies get a laugh from watching them all. Except Agatha, maybe.

"I hate him." Akeela remarks, smoothing out her long pink skirt with her dainty nails. Lara looks at her friend with a grim smile. 

"I'm just glad you two didn't kill each other the last hour." Lara said with gratefulness. It wasn't easy keeping the two from trying to kill (or in Lara's perspective, kiss) each other. Lara had dressed herself in a mini black dress that hugged her like a second skin and ended right at her knees. There was a not-so-ladylike slit going up her left leg. Akeela claimed she was trying to use her body to get into Dash's good graces. Lara only rolled her eyes. 

"His algae soup is totally store-bought and reheated by the way. Useless caretaker." Akeela continued listing off the things she didn't particularly like about the Pre-Cogs caretaker. Lara bit back a groan.

"You two sure you hate each other?" She asked with curiosity and doubt. 

" _ **Yes.**_ " Came two voices. Akeela scowled but continued to stand by Lara as they waited by the door. Wally came from behind and looked to Lara. "Your mother said that the seaweed and corn was almost ready. She also wanted to know if you could handle baking the velvet cake." He added, trying to hide a growing smile behind his hand. Earlier, Wally had to be in the kitchen for only two minutes before he knew of Lara and her lack of culinary skills.

At the jab, even Akeela pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. Lara glared and pinched Wally with her manicured nails. "I can handle the cake, yes." She nearly spat. "It's not that hard to bake a cake." Though her voice was rough, Wally and Akeela knew that she was just trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Then I'll go back and help your mother, Lili." Wally spoke softly and high tailed out of the doorway. Lara folded her arms and looked at Akeela.

"You're right, I hate him." She huffed.

"Mmmm." Akeela smirked a bit and laughed. Just then, the doorbell rang. "That's probably your boyfriend." She laughed. Before Lara could do anything to her friend, Akeela was already by the door opening it for their guest. Her eyes never left Lara's and the smirk remained on her thin lips.

_'Oh, I can just punch her.'_ Lara thought with an eye-catching, and very fake, smile in return. That changed when she saw the figure by the door. Lara stepped back a little to take in, not Dash, but Arthur. He was dressed in a fine cream suit and a red tie. Arthur was currently leaning against her door's frame in a cool manner giving her a saucy look. Neither woman missed how Arthur's eyes slowly traveled Lara's body, from head to toe. She only raised a brow while Akeela grew a bit curious.

"Hello." Arthur spoke confidently and started to walk inside. "What?" He asked with open arms. Lara glared while Akeela stepped aside before he bumped into her. She huffed but watched with growing interest at Arthur's interaction with Lara. "No welcome home kiss?" He opened his arms wider, his smile growing bigger.

Akeela's eyes widened a large degree as she gaped. Lara reeled back, a bit surprised and very disgusted.

"One, this is _my_ home. And two, no. Never." Lara finished with shaking her head and a look that ended Arthur's short lived smile. Shrugging his shoulders, he put his hands in his pocket. His eyes looked around a bit before giving a nod of approval. 

"Yeah, fine. Okay. This place isn't so bad." Arthur walked closer to Lara and felt amusement settle in him as she didn't back up. He stepped right in front of her, towering her small figure and spoke with hooded eyes looking down. "So... Where can my assistant put the ham?"

" _ **HAM?**_ " Akeela and Lara said together. Lara looked over Arthur's shoulder as Andromeda, indeed, had smoked ham on a large tray. Akeela stepped back a little from the door, opening it even wider to let the tall woman in. In the back of her throat, she gulped as Andromeda just stared down at her. Akeela forced out a laugh. "Hi," she sheepishly said, "I'm Akeela." She put out her hand but Andromeda continued to stare at her blankly. "Okay, this isn't awkward." She whispered a bit hoarsely.

Despite Akeela's suffering, Lara had to deal with Arthur who regained his smirk after seeing her look of disbelief. "Why did you bring ham? We have turkey."

"Dash is allergic to cucumbers, I'm allergic to turkey." He replied smoothly. "I'm surprised you didn't know that. I thought we were friends." Arthur teased a bit. It went unnoticed by Lara as she looked over his shoulder again.

"Speaking of Dash, where is he?" The slight worry in her tone made the older twin frown before stepping aside and rolling his eyes.

"Relax, princess. He'll be here. I just took an earlier cab, that's all." With that said, Arthur continued into the house. "Andromeda, put the ham into the kitchen, please."

The tall woman obeyed and looked to Akeela. Gulping a bit, the smaller woman got the picture. "This way, to the kitchen if you please." She said quietly and led Andromeda down the hall into the kitchen. Lara watched them go, her eyes lingering on the ham.

"Is that ready-made?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the two walking away until they turned into the kitchen. Arthur clicked his tongue, as if just the thought was disdain.

"Oh please, Lara. I made that myself." He said with a smile. Lara looked at him doubtfully. "I would never bring over something ready-made to a little get together." Arthur wiggled his eyebrows a bit at this causing Lara to purse her lips. Tried as she might to hide it, she still managed to smile.

"Whatever you say, Arthur." Shaking her head a bit, Lara began down the hallway with Arthur right behind her.

"So why that kind of dress?" He asked, curious and a little mesmerized by the way Lara swayed her hips. "People don't usually dress that way with just friends coming over. Unless... There's someone you're trying to impress." There was a suggestive tone and Lara stopped walking.

Whirling around, she pressed a nail to his chest. "If you think I'm trying to impress you, then you are dead wrong." Despite the clear rejection (much to Arthur's slight annoyance), a wolf-like grin spread across his face. A look he was showing to often around her for her liking.

"So you _are_ trying to impress someone?" Before Lara could say anything back, her mother called her from the kitchen.

"Lara?" She called out and walked out to the hallway. "Who is that very tall, silent person standing in the kit—oh, why hello." Lili stopped short the moment she saw Arthur. The two probably didn't notice anything, but they were standing a little too close. Arthur had Lara nearly pressed to the wall. Lili frowned a bit. "Who's this? I thought that nice, young man Dash was your boyfriend?"

"MOM!" Lara shouted. Heat rushed to her cheeks and subconsciously, she pushed Arthur away. "He is **not** my boyfriend!" Lara denied adamantly. Arthur was a little dazed but soon regained his posture. Looking at Lili, he gave a warm smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Vega. My name is Arthur, I'm Dash's twin brother." Holding out his hand for Lili to shake, she did so very hesitantly.

"Hello." She started cautiously. "Would you like to sit down? The food is almost ready and I'm sure everyone else will be here shortly." Arthur thanked Lili and proceeded to follow the older Vega down the hall. Lara slowly walked behind them, a small sense of doom lingering over her.

Would all of this be worth it? And where was Dash?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this piece before Akeela officially met Andromeda and showed all that sass. She is more timid with her interactions with Andromeda, but I believe that can change.

**Author's Note:**

> First work being published on this site. Please don't mind the OOC. It's been a while since I've written anything and published it.  
> Also, I wanted to get my ships out there. I hope you enjoy the read!


End file.
